familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ada Ann Laura Cramp (1870-1954)
http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~yewenyi/242.html |contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Ada Ann Laura Cramp |birth_year=1870 |birth_locality=Yass, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 19286/1870 |death_year=1954 |death_locality=Orange, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 24153/1954 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1905 |wedding1_locality=Cowra |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= |death_causes= }} Biography Events Court - Rum in the Teapot Date:Dec 1919 Location:at Cowra, New South Wales, Australia Notes: Rum in the Teapot case again Ada Ann Laura Muir, licensee of the Great Western Hotel, was charged with supplying an unauthorised person, Denis George Keegan, with liquor during prohibited hours. Mr Phillips for defendant, who pleaded not guilty. Sergeant Spicer gave similar evidence to that previously appearing in these columns when Keegan was charged with obtaining liquor during prohibited hours. Jury Cramp stated he supplied Keegan with rum as he said he was sick. He added that Keegan did not come to the premises, but was handed it on the footpath. Denis George Keegan stated he was handed the liquor over the picket fence in the front of the hotel, but did go onto the verandah. In reply to Sergeant Parker witness said he was not on the premises at all. Defendant was fined 20 shillings, with 6,8 costs, 24 hours being allowed to pay. Court - Supplying an Aboriginal with liquor Date:Oct 1921 Location:at Cowra, New South Wales, Notes: Supplying an Aboriginal with liquor A Cowra Hotel keeper Charged. Case Again Adjourned in Spite of Defendants Attorney's Protest Ada Muir, licensee of the Great Western Hotel, was charged before Mr Longfield, S.M, on Wednesday, with allowing liquor to be supplied to an Aboriginal. Mr Gilcrest for defendant, who pleaded not guilty. Constable Sams deposed that at 10.35 am on September 12, he was on duty in Lachlan Street, saw Thomas Coe, a half cast aboriginal, enter the bar of the Great Western Hotel ; went inside and saw Jury Cramp standing behind the bar ; Coe was standing in front of the bar with a glass of beer in front of him ; said to Coe Why did you come in here after a drink ? He made no reply ; said to Cramp Why did you serve Coe with a drink ? He replied ,'' I forgot all about it '' ; said You'll more than likely hear more about this; Thomas Delaney, a resident of Lachlan street, Cowra, was also standing at the bar with a glass of beer in front of him ; had not seen Delaney since Coe lived at Erambie Mission. To Mr Gilcrest ; can see that Coe has aboriginal blood in him ; have known him 18 months or two years ; Coe has been away from Cowra a week or two during that time ; he told me he lived at the Mission ; have seen him there ; have not seen people there who don't belong to the Mission. To the Police ; Coe was not injured or ill and did not produce a Dr's certificate. Thomas Coe deposed he was an aboriginal residing at West Cowra ; had been residing on the Erambie Mission reserve about 12 months ; was a married man with a family ; they all resided on the reserve ; on September 12 , was in the company with a man named Delaney ; went with him to the Great Western Hotel and had a drink of beer ; Delaney paid for it ; Jury Cramp served them ; remembered Constable Sams came in; was a half cast aboriginal. To Mr Gilcrest ; My father was a quarter cast ; my mother died when I was young ; I don't know what she was. Sergeant Lenon deposed he was guardian of the aborigines at Cowra ; furnish returns in connection with the aborigines ; have copies of some ; reserve No 11,634, of 3 acres, 1 rod, 9 perch was set aside for the use of aborigines. D.M Reed, C.L.A. for Cowra Land District, produced a map of the parish of Cowra showing a reservation for the use of aborigines. Mr Gilcrest ; I object. S.M ; It doesn't seem to be the correct way of proving it. Sergeant Lenon ; I'll have to ask for an adjournment then. Mr Gilcrest ; I cannot agree to it. It's not our fault, We prepared to go on at the last court. S.M. ; I think I'll have to grant the adjournment. It was adjourned at your request on one occasion. Mr Gilcrest ; It's hard on my client. S.M. An adjournment can't do any damage, and it's only a technical objection. Mr Gilcrest ; The police should have been prepared to go on. S.M. ; I'm aware of that, I know if it had been my case I'd have had the gazette here. Mr Gilcrest ; It is very unfair that we should be saddled with costs. The police should not be protected anymore than the public. Sergeant Lenon ; We can prove Coe has been living at the Mission. Mr Gilcrest ; I'd ask your Worship for a dismissal. S.M ; I don't think the map is sufficient evidence, Can a gazette be procured locally ? Sergeant Lenon ; It might be possible , but if the case is adjourned it cannot effect anyone. Mr Gilcrest ; The case should be adjourned. S.M ; I'll adjourn the case until October 11. A case against Jury Cramp in connection with the same matter was also adjourned. Event: Court - Allowing an Aboriginal to be Served with Liquor Date:Oct 1921 Location:at Cowra, New South Wales, Australia Notes: Allowing an Aboriginal to be Served with Liquor. Local Hotel keeper Fined The adjourned case in which Ada Laura Muir, licensee of the Great Western Hotel, was charged with allowing an aboriginal to be served with liquor, was concluded before Mr Longfield, S.M, on Tuesday. Sergeant Lenon produced a Government Gazette dated June 7, 1890, showing a proclamation re Reserve No 11,364, county of Forbes, parish of Mulyan ; the aboriginal was living on that reserve ; to witness's knowledge Coe had been living on the reserve when not away at work. Mr Gilcrest submitted there was no evidence to identify the reserve as being the one referred to in the Gazette. Sergeant Lenon ; There is only one aboriginal reserve here. Mr Gilcrest ; There was no evidence given at the last court. S.M ; The evidence has been given today though ! Mr Gilcrest ; If you overrule me in that I take the point that there is no proof Coe is an aboriginal native of N.S.W. S.M ; He says himself he is an aboriginal native of Australia. Mr Gilcrest ; Yes, but there is no proof either he or his parents are aboriginal natives. S.M ; Have you any authorities ? Mr Gilcrest ; There is a case in 27 weekly notes. However I'll have that for the present. My client is charged with allowing liquor to be supplied to an aboriginal. There is no evidence of that. S.M ; In the case of ex - parte Willans it was held the licensee was liable if his wife served in his absence. Mr Gilcrest ; In this case it is the barman, and he couldn't be presumed to have the same authority as a wife. S.M ; Under section 81 the chief Justice says the licensee is liable or any person he leaves in charge. Mr Gilcrest ; There is no evidence of that. There's nothing to show that Cramp had any authority. S.M ; Constable Sams asked Cramp why he served Coe and he replied '' I forgot all about it''. The fact that he was serving in the bar is sufficient unless it is shown he was there with out authority, I won't dismiss the information on that ground. Mr Gilcrest ; I'll ask for my objection to be noted. S.M ; Very Well. Sergeant Lenon ; I'd refer your Worship to the case of Beer v Lynch. On December 2, 1919, defendant was fined for allowing unauthorised persons on her licensed premises, and she was fined 5 pounds later on for a like offence. S.M ; How is the Hotel conducted ? Sergeant Lenon ; It is a very quite place. Aboriginals have easy access there and being very slippery customers are hard to catch. S.M ; There is also a charge against Cramp ? Sergeant Lenon ; We're prepared to withdraw it. S.M ; She's fined 5 pounds, with 8 shillings costs, 14 days are allowed to pay and half the fine is to go to the police Rewards Fund __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales